Approximately 45% of the 8 million U.S. college students are regular heavy drinkers and are at high risk for health and social problems. Heavy drinkers are less engaged in academics, community service, and other constructive aspects of college life. Although brief motivational interventions (BMIs) have demonstrated success in reducing college student alcohol abuse, many students do not respond to existing BMIs. This translational research will develop a novel supplement to BMIs that is based on a coherent body of theoretical, laboratory, epidemiological, and clinical research which suggests that reductions in substance use are most likely when there is an increase in reinforcement from substance-free alternative activities. Existing BMIs for alcohol focus on reducing drinking through motivational feedback and therapeutic techniques, information about the effects of alcohol, and drinking moderation advice. The proposed addition to BMI will facilitate the drinking reduction goal by increasing participation in substance-free academic, volunteer, and recreational activities. The Substance-Free Activity Supplement (SFAS) is a single session that follows the standard BMI session and includes a discussion of academic/career goals, feedback on time allocation patterns, and personalized information about available substance-free activities that are consistent with the student's interests. Stage 1 of this research will include manual development and revisions based on focus groups, a small open trial (N = 15), and participant and expert feedback. Stage 2 will include a randomized 2-group (BMI + SFAS vs. BMI + Relaxation Control) pilot trial with 70 first-year students (50% female, 40% minority) who report recent heavy drinking. Outcomes will include changes in drinking and substance-free activities 1-month and 1-semester post-intervention. The pilot trial will provide information on the feasibility and acceptability of the SFAS with college drinkers, and preliminary data on the efficacy of the SFAS in reducing drinking and increasing participation in substance-free activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Public Health Relevance: Approximately 45% of the 8 million U.S. college students drink heavily and are at risk for social, academic, and health problems. Existing interventions are effective for some students, but many students do not reduce their drinking. The goal of this research is to improve these interventions by adding a session focused on increasing engagement in academics and other constructive alternatives to alcohol use. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]